Samcedes Prompts
by justwaittilligetthrough
Summary: All my prompts that I've written from tumblr are here. Whether you're returning to read them again, or reading it for the first time, enjoy!
1. Sam has an asthma attack

"Cedes!" I gasped, trying to get a hold of a sturdy surface so if I passed out I wouldn't risk a concussion.

It was the night of Sugar's famous Valentine party, and the God Squad had just performed. I left for the bathroom afterwards, not wanting to be caught in the act of sulking over my broken heart. Mercedes looked like she wasn't even fazed the whole night, dancing and laughing with the rest of New Directions.

How did she do it? I was right in front of her when she sung that rendition of a Whitney classic. I saw the tears, I felt her pain like she could probably see and feel mine, too. Yet Mercedes was acting as if today was just another day.

I wasn't sure why I called for Mercy of all people (or anyone, really), when I knew that no one could hear me over the loud music or see me in the hallway with all the distracting lights. I can't tell you why I called for her, but I did.

"God…" _Why didn't I bring my inhaler? _I thought, swaying and attempting to sit on the floor to calm myself down.

I knew exactly why I didn't think of bringing my inhaler with me. I was so busy debating whether to show up to that party or not and finally deciding at the last moment to _just go_ that I wasn't thinking about much of anything. Breathing wasn't on my mind at that moment, but now as I sat on the floor, struggling for air I wish it was.

"God please help me…" I managed to choke out in all my gasping and wheezing, gazing up at the patterns of light on the ceiling. _I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die at a party. I don't want to die alone. _

My vision started to blur and I could feel myself getting weak. My body was putting up a good fight, but unfortunately it was a fight I was about to lose. I closed my eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

"Oh my God, Sam are you okay?" I could hear a familiar voice call, the distant sound bringing me back into reality.

"Sam! Sam!" The voice exclaimed, getting closer to me.

A soft hand grasped mine and a softer arm wrapped around me, cradling my limp body. "Sam, it's Mercedes, I need you to speak to me."

"Mercy, call" I couldn't finish the sentence; it was too hard to breathe as it already was.

"Oh God, you don't have your inhaler, do you?"

My gasping answered that question.

Mercedes held my hand tighter in hers. "I'm calling 911, Sam. Just hold on."

Mercedes was sobbing as she called the paramedics, her voice a strangled sound as she told the operator what was happening, but it was clear enough to summon them here. _Thank God._

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't die. I love you, I'm so sorry." She cried into my shoulder, her body trembling.

"I love you too." I said, and descended into darkness.


	2. Mercedes and Sam are both in NYC

I lifted my hand up high and yelled as loud as I could. "Taxi!" Another cab zoomed past me, probably out of spite. I silently cursed everything I could think of to hell as I walked the New York City pavement, wishing I knew where I was going.

I could already hear mom's reprimanding tone nagging my eardrums. _It's not going to be as easy as you think, Mercedes. Leaving a town that you know like the back of your hand and into a city where no one knows or cares about you is going to be hard._

_I don't care mom; I'm going to follow my dreams like you always wanted to do. I'm not gonna be stuck in this town all my life, wishing I took the chance. If I fail so what? At least I tried. _

Thinking back to that I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling a shaky breath. I was only nineteen then, I was twenty now. It was ridiculous how _right _she was. The first year of being in New York practically killed me. Everything was so expensive, just living was a burden. Sometimes I didn't have enough money eat dinner that night. I was lucky to even be alive, and I couldn't count off how many times some creep tried to pick me up.

I missed my mother so much at that moment it hurt. My eyes watered and I tried not to cry out. Just as I was about to give up and call my mom, begging her take me home a taxi finally pulled up beside me. I blinked in astonishment and thanked God up above.

My hands reached out to the door handle, pulling it open before stopping in my tracks.

"Um…" _Why was there someone already in this taxi? _I wanted to say.

"I know, I know, you coming or not?" A man, dressed like he came from the same small town roots I did said.

I still stood there, not sure if I should keep walking. Was this a hoax? Was this another creep trying to pick me up? I felt myself nod timidly.

"Well, c'mon!" He exclaimed as he tugged on my hand and practically yanked me in the cab.

I stumbled before settling down in the seat, adjusting my clothes. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome miss; I'm just doing a good deed. Plus, I saw you trying to get the same cab I was so…"

_Oh, that was why the taxi zoomed past me. _

"So what's your name?" He asked, obviously starting up a conversation so we wouldn't be left in an awkward silence.

"I'm Mercedes." I replied, taking a good look at him.

He had a strong muscular build, I could see that from how defined his arms looked like with the plaid bottom down he wore. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a pale green color. This guy looked like he should be in the suburbs somewhere, not NYC.

"It's nice to meet you Mercedes, I'm Sam."

I giggled, thinking about a Dr. Seuss story I read when I was younger.

"What?"

"I was thinking about that one Dr. Seuss story, y'know the Sam-I-am one?" I chuckled again, missing my childhood.

"Oh yeah," He sounded as if he was reminiscing too. "I don't like green eggs and ham."

We laughed together, and I thought that even if we're strangers to each other, we're one in the same. Maybe we're all just tired and hungry and waiting for our dreams to come true.


	3. BFF Samcedes

"Why can't I come to Disneyland with you and your family?" Nicole asked, shooting me her puppy dog eyes. It almost worked on me, but not quite.

"Because Mercy's coming, which I have already told you." I replied getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but I'm your _girlfriend_, Sammy. Not just some girl you hang out with."

"Mercy's my best friend, not just some girl." I said, my eyes darkening.

"So you're saying that she's more important to you than I am?" Nicole asked, obviously offended. I didn't say anything.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the best friend and Mercedes is the girlfriend, Sam." Her voice was softer now, like she was resolving something within herself.

I was used to this. It always happened the same way. Mercedes would say sorry when I told her that I got dumped or I dumped my last girlfriend, as if it were her fault. But I'd tell her it was okay, it wasn't her doing. Honestly I didn't want my relationship with Nicole to end over something so petty, we'd been together for so long but it looked like we we're headed that way regardless.

If this relationship ended it wouldn't be my fault or Mercy's. Nicole asks the same question every year, and I give her the same answer. Does she have short term memory loss?

It's tradition for her and my family to go to Disneyland. We've been doing it since Mercy and I were toddlers. When her parents were still alive, we would just meet up. But since they've passed on we go out there with Mercedes in tow. Even if it meant losing another girlfriend, I wasn't going to leave Mercedes by herself alone just to please a girl I won't be with for longer than a few months. Surprisingly this relationship has last three years. That probably sounded heartless and cruel but that was just the way it was.

"You're not though." I said, trying to find a way to ease the pain of this breakup.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Nicole said suddenly, looking me in the eyes.

"No"

"You _are_ in love with her!" Nicole exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are, Sam. You love her, and don't lie to me. I know you do."

There wasn't any doubt in my mind that I loved Mercedes, but _how _I love her was a completely different question. She was my best friend, and had been for so many years. I loved her like my sister. Wait, no, that wasn't true. Mercedes never acted like a spoiled brat. How did I love Mercedes? Was I in love with her? It wouldn't be terrible to be in love with a person like Mercedes. She's loyal, trust worthy, smart, and really pretty. Mercy has always has my back, and we barely get into fights unless she's being stubborn or I'm being a dick. It was so easy to love a person like her. My eyes widened.

_Oh my God. _I thought. _I think I am in love with her._


	4. Samcedes gets in an accident

**Before I post, I just realized that this prompt could tie into about three other prompts I have. So if I don't directly publish an idea you sent me, it's a part of this. **

"I know that you're depressed, Sam. And I've been trying to help you, but how do you think it makes _me _feel when you keep bringing it up? I'm hurting just as much as you are!" Mercedes cried, her hands clenching into fists, her eyes glowing.

I could feel my jaw clenching, and I tried not to stomp on the gas pedal in my fit of anger. "_You're _hurting?" I scoffed, "You've never had to work for a living a day in your life! You don't have to worry about if your brother and sister will have dinner for the night, or if your parents are going to run out of gas and not be able to get home safely because they don't have cell phones. You don't have to give up your dignity for the price of a few twenties per lap dance, then come home and have to pretend you weren't just defiled. All you have to worry about is if Rachel gets one more _solo_ than you do!"

I turned my head away from her, determined to not show my vulnerability any more than I already was. Mercedes was oddly quiet after that, she didn't even act like she heard a word I said. "It's bad at both ends of the spectrum, Sam."

No, it wasn't. I shook my head; putting more weight on the gas pedal and feeling the car accelerate.

"Sam, we're gonna have a wreck, stop!" Mercedes screamed, hitting me in the shoulder.

My mind was so absent; I can't say how I was feeling at that moment. All I knew was that I was more than pissed off. My whole childhood was gone, and I'd never get it back. Reading comics weren't the same anymore, playing with Stevie and Stacie wasn't the same, nothing was like it used to be. I can't handle older women smiling at me without feeling like they had ulterior motives, like they wanted something from me. Nothing would ever be like it used to, and I hated it. Mercedes didn't have to deal with half the shit I did every day of the week, and she never would.

Of course I was jealous that she didn't have to want for anything, of course I envied her lifestyle. I just never spoke it into existence, until recently. I heard Mercedes sniffing quietly, and my expression softened into one of guilt. No matter how much she made me mad, I'd never want to see her tears. I never wanted to see Mercy hurt because of me.

"Look Mercy, I'm" I didn't get the chance to say sorry, another car coming right at the driver's side going 40 mph made certain of that.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Mercedes."

"And his?"

"Sam." I heard her say.

"Well, we're gonna need some more information about him before we can really do anything, miss." Another voice said, sounding tired, or perhaps bored.

"He's emancipated sir, he has all his insurance stuff in his wallet. I can tell you what his parents' phone number is so you can call them though, if that's what you're talking about."

"No, that's okay. If he has everything we need to know concerning him in that wallet we don't need to call anyone."

I felt my heart swelling with love for Mercedes. She knew I wouldn't want mom or dad rushing down here for this. I would smile if my face didn't hurt so much.

The man talking to my girlfriend sighed. "We're gonna have to call your parents Mercedes. You're not emancipated, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

_Oh no, _I thought, _if her parents figure out we were in a wreck, I'll never see Mercedes again._

"Can I at least stay with him before my parents get here? I don't want to leave him alone." Mercedes said after disclosing all her information to whoever she was talking to.

"Sure, but you'll be in pain just sitting here. If you want to call and get some medication-for you or for him-just call one of the nurses."

"Okay."

"He's going to be fine, Mercedes. His arm's just gonna hurt for a while." The other man was trying to make the situation seem better, but there was no way around the truth. The moment her parents found us here, they'd hate me forever and we'd never get to see each other again. What's worse is the last time I thought I'd never see Mercedes again, it wasn't even my fault, and this time it was.

"Thank you."

I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but at that point I didn't even want to. Anything worth looking at would be gone in the next few hours, so why bother? Maybe not looking would make everything hurt less. It didn't.

"Sammy?" I heard Mercedes say some time after that man left.

I didn't open my eyes, but I responded. "Yes?"

"I'm scared."

I turned to look at Mercedes then. Her eyes were pink, like she'd been crying and her shirt had a small stain of blood on it. She didn't look like she was just in a wreck; she looked like she was scared stiff.

My eyes were watering, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I started bawling. "Come here." Though it hurt my throat to talk, it hurt more to see Mercedes look like that.

Mercedes got up from the chair she was in and made her way over to me. She walked with a little limp, and I winced as she stood beside the hospital bed.

"Lay with me?"

She shook her head. "No Sam, I'll end up hurting you. Plus, if the nurse finds us"

"Please?"

Mercedes looked me in the eyes before sighing. "Scoot over."

The second she got around all the wires connected to the IV and in the bed with me, I wrapped her in my arms, and buried my face in the soft flesh of her neck.

"I'm scared too." I admitted, trying not to cry.

"You were about to say you were sorry, right?" Mercedes asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yeah."

"It's going to be okay, Sammy." She wiped tears from my cheeks I didn't know were there.

"No it's not," I said, now feeling the tears on my face. "Ya mom's gon' hate me, and your dad's gonna wish I was dead." I could hear my drawl coming out and I felt even worse.

Mercedes pressed a kiss to my forehead. "No they won't, if we make up a good lie, and even if they do…"

"What?"

"I turn eighteen in two months, Sam."


	5. Samcedes at the movies

I hate this movie." Sam said, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Mercedes turned to look at him with a befuddled expression. "Why? I think it's pretty good."

Sam shook his head, stuffing more popcorn in his mouth. He had originally wanted to go see _The Lorax, _but he was definitely having second thoughts now. Sam came into the theater with high hopes of finding himself in the main character, _Ted. _He was just as hopelessly romantic as this Ted character, or at least he thought he was at first.

"Well?"

"It's just so…"

"What?"

"Not realistic! Ted's annoying, and that one girl's a bitch!" Sam exclaimed, some bits of popcorn falling out of his mouth.

Mercedes looked at him. There was food on his shirt; his hair was messed up from their impromptu kissing earlier, and he was talking while his mouth was full. All in all, it was the Sam Evans she knew and loved most.

"Babe, this is a children's movie. It's not supposed to be taken so seriously, and I like Audrey." She said, fixing some of his hair that was sticking up.

His grimace turned into a look of fondness as she cupped his face afterwards. He loved his girlfriend, and if she liked the movie, it couldn't be so bad.

"Well I guess it _could_ be worse…" Sam conceded, looking down at Mercedes lips before kissing her.


	6. Samcedes as children

"I don't like her." Mercedes whined, her tiny hands clenching into fists.

"Why? She's nice and gives us candy!" Sam asked, nibbling on his Hershey's kiss.

Sam didn't understand why Mercedes didn't like Quinn. They'd all been friends since preschool, and now they were in kindergarten together. How come she disliked their best friend all of the sudden? What did she do?

"She's stupid."

"No she's not." Sam disagreed, defending his friend.

"Yes she is!" Mercedes said kicking a toy car laying on the reading mat and barely missing poor Mike's head. He turned around and looked at her incredulously before walking away hurriedly.

Sam saw how hurt Mercedes was by the look of her eyes blazing and her afro puffs quivering. She was shaking, Mercedes was so angry.

Her eyes watered, and she tried not to cry because she was mad, not sad. "Quinn is bad, Sam."

He didn't understand what she was talking about, yet as she said it, he felt himself liking Quinn less and less. Whenever Mercedes said not to like something, suddenly whatever he liked wasn't his cup of tea anymore. Sam knew that was just because Mercedes opinions were similar to his. At least, he couldn't think of another reason why.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking down onto her determined expression.

"Yes." She nodded, with her head bobbing and her arms crossed.

"Okay then."

* * *

"I think Quinn likes you." Puck told him at lunch later that day. He shivered in disgust; Sam didn't like any girls because they all smelled funny.

"Gross." He said, biting into his peanut butter sandwich.

"I know, how can you stand being around Mercedes all the time?"

Sam gave it some thought, and he could honestly say that Mercy didn't smell like the other girls in his kindergarten class.

"Mercy doesn't smell funny." He said, not sure how else to explain his logic.

"Who?"

"Mercedes."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Puck said nodding in agreement. "Lauren doesn't smell weird either." Sam was about to say that Lauren did have an odor to him, but thought against it. It was nice having someone that felt the same way he did. He didn't want to mess that up.

"So when should we play on the jungle gym?"

Sam crumpled up his lunch sack before shrugging. "I don't care when. You go there first and I'll be there in a second, I have to pee."

He knew that it was bad to lie like that, but he didn't want to tell his friend that he was ditching him to go play with Mercy.


	7. Return of Nicole

Sam's palms were sweating, his hands were shaking, his left eye was twitching and he couldn't quit bouncing his leg. Sam thought that this could possibly be worse than his behavior on his and Mercedes first date together. His ex-girlfriend of three years was coming down from New York to Ohio to drop in on everyone, and she was definitely going to pay a visit to Sam. He knew that he and Nicole weren't together anymore, and what they had was far in the past, but what would Mercedes think of it? Granted she knew all about the relationship, but would she be mad? Most importantly, would she be mad at him?

He had tried to keep Nicole at bay and tell her that now was not the time to come over and see how he and Mercedes were doing, because they had just went through a tough miscarriage about six months ago, and Mercedes' emotions still weren't stable. One minute she would be fine, and the next he'd find her in their nursery, crying her eyes out. He couldn't handle that and Nicole in the same house, he'd end up finding solitude in a noose or better yet, killing Nicole. And with everything that was going on, Mercedes didn't need either of those things on her mind.

Sam finally decided that in any case, Mercedes deserved to know what was about to take place in their living room. He slowly walked up to their bedroom to tell her.

"Mercy?" He called out softly; the last thing he needed was for her to be annoyed with him before he even delivered the news.

Mercedes was still asleep, and he wasn't surprised. It was only a little past eight and the only reason why _he_ was up was because the call from Nicole awakened him, and you best believe he picked up the phone like his life depended on it so Mercedes wouldn't wake up. He approached the bed with caution and gently shook his wife.

"Mercy?" He said louder this time. Sam could see Mercedes stirring in her slumber, and finally she opened her eyes to look at him.

"What time is it? Did I sleep for too long, did you _let me _sleep for too long? You know I hate it when you do that…" She trailed off, ready to scold him and take a shower all at once.

"No, I didn't let you sleep in. It's actually kind of early, but you can go to sleep after I tell you this. Well, you might not sleep as good but"

"Sam." She stopped him, already not liking where this conversation was headed. _What did he do now?_

"Huh?"

"Did you break the dishwasher again?"

"No." Sam said, confused.

"Did you break the washer machine, the dryer, the plumbing, the fence, the"

"No!" Sam interjected, seriously offended. _Have I really broken all that stuff before? _He thought before shrugging it off. He couldn't remember.

"Oh," Mercedes relaxed a bit, silently thanking God that she didn't have to call anyone to repair damage Sam had caused. "Then what is it?"

"Nicole's coming over. To visit us, to visit everyone really, but she's making a special route to just see you and I."

She didn't say a word after that, and Sam got ready to bear whatever bodily harm Mercedes could possibly think of upon him.

"I told her not to come, I _begged. _But she wouldn't listen to me." He added, knowing that didn't help the situation.

"No, that's okay." Mercedes said in a shrill voice, and Sam knew it was anything but okay.

"Mercedes"

"No, I'm fine, it's okay. Everything's going - oh God move Sam I'm gonna throw up."

Sam shot off the bed and Mercedes ran to the bathroom, doing exactly what she said she was going to do.

* * *

"Hey Sam! How are you?" Nicole exclaimed greeting him with a hug that wasn't completely platonic. Sam cringed and patted her back, wanting the visit to be over with already.

"Where's the special lady?" Nicole asked loudly, making sure to not seem like she forgot about his wife's presence.

"I'll be down in a second!" Mercedes yelled from upstairs, smoothing out a few strands of hair and darting her eyes over to a pregnancy test lying on the counter top. She peed on it the moment Sam left to go answer the door, not wanting to let him see her futile attempts of testing to see if she was with child. She bought them on a crazed rampage she had about a week after the miscarriage. Mercedes reasoned with herself that it was all a dream, and the moment she took the test it would be confirmed that she was still pregnant, and she was going to have their first baby together, and everything was going to be alright. Even after it said not pregnant _five times. _

But this time, Mercedes knew something was going on. Her cravings for everything were shooting through the roof. She craved everything more now than she ever did, Sam, food, sleep, and shopping. Not to mention this was the third day she's woken up and vomited. She didn't want to put thoughts in her head, but could she really be pregnant again?

She checked the timer she started on her phone. _Any second now..._

* * *

"How are you and Mercedes?" Nicole asked, as she sat across from him, crossing her pale legs and hoping to draw attention to the short dress she wore and how much skin it exposed, but Sam seemed to be completely unfazed as he stared her straight in the eyes.

"We're doing the best we can considering the circumstances that I _told you_ about. " He replied heatedly, hoping she'd get the message that he was totally against her being at his house while his wife was broken up inside and he didn't know how to handle it.

She pouted, rubbing a hand on her knee still hopeful that Sam would look at her legs. He didn't.

"That must've been hard."

"It was, it still is. But we're going to get through it together."

"You look like you need a hug." Nicole said, getting up from the loveseat and walking over to him.

"No Nicole I don't really" He protested as she wrapped him up in her arms anyway.

"It's such a shame Mercedes still isn't down here yet…" She whispered pulling away from him to stare at his lips.

"She'll be here soon." Sam said trying to pry her arms off of him as politely as he could.

"Soon? How sad, I don't think she'll be here quick enough though."

"Quick enough for what?" He asked, almost managing to disentangle himself from her.

Nicole smiled deviously before kissing him hard.

"Sam!" Mercedes said cheerfully, practically running down the stairs with her pregnancy test in hand. She didn't care if his ex-girlfriend was in the house, she'd know soon enough.

"Quick enough for what?" She could hear Sam saying, almost sounding mad. Whatever, none of that mattered, he was about to be as happy as she was.

Mercedes heard Nicole giggling and rolled her eyes. _She's trying way too hard. _Her feet graced the last step before she yelled out loudly, "_Sam! I'm pregnant!" _and stopped cold.

She saw Nicole kissing Sam, and Sam trying to push her off of him. _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

**Haha, I got a bit carried away. Liked it?**


End file.
